


Letters to a Lover

by soyMiilk



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyMiilk/pseuds/soyMiilk
Summary: She wasn’t able to explain how she truthfully felt towards Hyrule’s Legendary Hero before the Great Calamity fell over the kingdom a hundred years ago.





	Letters to a Lover

His arrival to Hateno village was rather quiet.

The people of the village gave him glances full of curiosity yet did not approach him, quickly returning back to their previous task. The dirty blonde looked around for anyone that could help him with directions; he wasn’t lost, he knew exactly where he was and where he was headed to but he had to make sure he was on the right path. In the midsts of his confusion, a burly man approached him. A bright smile decorated his lips and almost as if he was a welcoming committee, he approached the boy.

“Welcome to Hateno Village, traveler.” He waved and spoke with confidence, to which the other answered with a small wave of his own. “My name is Seldon, What’s your name and is there anything I could help you with?”

The blonde let out a sigh of relieve, this man seemed like the kind of help he was looking for. “Thank you for the welcome,” He said, a sheepish smile forming on his lips while his right hand went up to the back of his head, giving a slight shake to his blonde hair. “My name is Link and I was wondering where I could find a man called Bolson?”

”Well, you are just in luck!” Seldon spoke as he looked past link and towards the house the construction men were preparing to demolish. “Bolson and his men are right over there.” He pointed towards the ivory colored house. Link looked towards were Seldon was pointing and his eyes widened a little as he saw the iron sledgehammers the men were carrying. He gave a quick thanks to Seldon before running off towards where the group of construction workers were.

Link ran over the suspension bridge, separating the rest of the town from the house, before approaching the man closest to it. “Mr. Bols—“ He was instantly interrupted by the man with the mustache, his eyes having a friendly smile to them but his lips showed no sign of it. He introduced himself as Hudson while putting the sledgehammer down, soon enough pointing him towards the apple tree behind the house. The blonde gave a thanks and took a deep breath. He peeked over to where Hudson had guided him, a lanky asleep man rested by the tree. The owner of the construction company was rather skinny as compared to his men, a tiny laugh left Link before he approached the person he was looking for.

“Mr. Bolson?” Link called to the other and as if his name were some kind of summoning incantation, the man awoke which took Link by surprise.

“Yes that is me and who are you if I may ask?” Bolson was quick to ask, judging eyes staring at the blonde who seemed like he hadn’t decided to wash and pluck out twigs from his hair before approaching him.

A light soon illuminated Link’s face as a smile formed on his lips. “Hello sir, my name is Link. I was wondering why are you lot demolishing a house that seems to be in perfect conditions?” He tilted his head to the side, just adding more to his question as his expression changed from happy to puzzled in an instant.

Bolson let out a small grunt before telling his men to stop the hammering then returning to answer Link. “The owner of this place disappeared 100 years ago according to the oldest person in this town,” As much as he spoke with his expressions, Bolson spoke with his hands. “and since no one showed up to claim the lot, we are planing to demolish and build a home like one of those over there.” He pointed to some modern looking homes, their designs were rather boxy and the colors were a little odd.

Link nodded in an understanding manner before an idea popped up in his head. “Could I purchase this house? It still looks perfectly fine and you guys won’t need to demolish it.” He patiently waited for an answer as Bolson seemed to have gone into thinking mode, Link sort of hoped that the other would consider his offer.

Bolson took around five minutes as he considered Link’s words, looking the blonde over as he thought it out. “This house could easily sell for 100,000 rupees, are you sure you’d still want to purchase it?” He raised an eyebrow at Link, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes, I am sure.” Link knew that if he budged, Bolson wouldn’t even consider selling it to him. “It’d take me a while to pay it off but I’d still love to purchase it.” He said, a tiny smile on his lips. Cerulean eyes intensively staring at Bolson who continued to judgtngly stare at the blonde.

“Well, look Link... I highly doubt you could get around 100,000 rupees within a week so how about I sell you the house for 5,000 rupees and 20 bundles of wood from the nearby forest?” He raised an eyebrow at the blonde as Link quickly reached for his rupee pouch and took out 50 sizeable silver rupees. Handing them over to Bolson with a tiny smile on his lips, leaving Bolson a bit shocked.

“Is that enough?” Link asked, raising an eyebrow at the older man. Bolson remained shocked for a few more seconds before regaining his composure. “Is it okay if I get the bundles of wood tomorrow?” He asked as it was already getting late, Hyrule was rather dangerous in the nighttime specially since someone had told him that tonight could potentially be a blood moon.

“Yeah, sure...” Bolson said, putting the silver rupees in his own pouch. “I will tell my men to bring you a few furnitures so you can at least sleep well tonight.” He coughed suddenly getting embarrassed as he had doubted Link from having the money to purchase the place. He excused himself and went to his men, leading them off to somewhere before they all returned to the house with a few furnishings. “These were from the old owner but they’re still in great conditions. My men will put them inside and then we will be on our way.”

Link nodded and moved to hold the door open for the three men, they placed the few furnishings of the old owner to the places that would look best. The bed being placed on the slightly higher level of the house. He thanked them once they were done and sent them on their way. He looked around and let out a sigh, a sense of familiarity washed over him as he walked around took the place in.

“Everything looks oddly familiar.” He spoke for himself to hear as he looked over everything. He made his way up to the second floor where a desk and the bed were placed, he approached the desk and noticed there was a small box with his name written on it on top of the desk. He reached for it and took off the lid, inside of it were roughly around five to twelve letters addressed to him. His name written on the front of each envelope in delicate and girly handwriting. He blinked and took them out, organizing them by how slightly worn each one looked- which he hoped meant they were organized chronologically.

Link reached for the oldest looking letter and opened it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning and setting of how Link received the letters after his awakening in the Resurrection Chambers. Next chapters will be heavily based on the letters to him.


End file.
